


Loved, Lost, and Together Again

by 4sidedtrianglz



Category: Sadistic Beauty
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4sidedtrianglz/pseuds/4sidedtrianglz
Summary: We've come a long way haven't we. From love to hate and now to this. Neither love nor hate. Maybe somewhere in between. I guess we'll just have to see where this takes us. . .Minho and Doona don't know if there's anything left of their relationship to salvage, but they feel as though they at least owe it to each other to try. Neither has anywhere left to go at this point, so just maybe they'll be able to make this work. In the wake of tragedy and distraught, can they fix each others broken pieces or will they only hurt each other further?This is a continuation to the Sadistic Beauty Manhwa on Lehzin. Its basically how I would've wanted it to end.





	Loved, Lost, and Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Sadistic Beauty. It was such a good story and I was super disappointed when it got cancelled.

This wasn't the first time she'd been invited over, but it was still surprising to see his place again. It was as small as ever but somehow not as sad looking as it had been then. Once they were inside he took off the coat, he walked awkwardly over to the kitchen.

“I'll go get some water,” he said.

With his back to her, she could see the fuzzy, grey tail still sticking out of his ass. She blushed and quickly looked away.  
“You should, you know… take that thing out,” she said gesturing to his behind. 

It was a wonder why he hadn't already. Minho blushed hard.

“I tried, but…” his voice was barely above a whisper, “it hurts too much,”

It took her a second to realize what he was saying. This was probably his first time having anything up there. She sighed through her nose, looking him up and down, as he stood there dressed only in a white dress shirt. Most of the buttons were missing, torn off in someone’s rush to reveal what was underneath. The shirt had been dirtied by his blood and sweat and there was still a bright, purple bruise on the side of his face with dried blood under his nose. For a moment, she met his eyes, but she quickly looked away. She could hardly deny the arousal she felt toward him in his current state, but tried her best to shake any such thoughts away. 

“Well,” she said finally, “you’re going to have to take it out eventually.”

He look to the floor, face still red. She took a breath through her nose, not looking quite at her. 

“Well,” she said hesitantly, “I could- if you want-” She took another deep breath.

“Here,” she said extending her hand, “let me help you,”  
He looked at her hesitantly. Then looked away and nodded solemnly.

“Ok, just turn around,” she said as she approached him from behind.

He flinched as she gingerly grabbed the plug at the base of the long furry tail that’d been shoved in his ass.

“I'm gonna need you to bear with me alright,” she said softly.  
He shivered slightly.

“On the count of 3, alright,”

He swallowed hard and nodded. 

“1,”

He closed his eyes. 

“2,”

She took a deep breath. 

“3,” 

And with that her hand moved swiftly, yanking the plug from his butt. He let out a deep groan as she pulled it out and could feel the emptiness the second it was gone. Minho sighed with relief. He leaned against the wall and turned to look her. Their eyes met and they both quickly turned away, blushing. 

Minho opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. They stood there for a moment listening to the buzz coming from her pocket. Then she turned away and pulled the device from her pocket. 

“I gotta take this,” her voice flustered, “you go get dressed,” 

Minho wanted to reach out for her but she had already scurried out the door and into the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know if I'll ever get around to writing the rest of it. This first chapter took me forever to write, but I gotta admit it's not bad for my first fanfic.


End file.
